Eight
|englishva = TBA }} Eight is a playable character in Final Fantasy Type-0. He represents the number 8 of Class Zero and fights with his fists. Appearance and Personality Eight is a young man with short chestnut hair and eyes. As a member of Class Zero he wears a uniform consisting of a black jacket with gold-padded shoulders and a red mantle. Instead of pants, he wears white capris and boots. Eight's cape is tied around the neck, giving it a scarf-like appearance. Eight uses gloves and fights using martial arts because he hates weapons, believing that they take away lives too easily. His summer uniform has a white short-sleeved shirt with a black print on the side, black capris and cape, and white boots. His dress uniform has a red jacket with black-padded shoulders, black capris with a silver trim at the bottom, black boots and a white mantle. Story ''Final Fantasy Agito In ''Final Fantasy Agito, Eight is a member of Class Fifth and dons a yellow-green mantle. He can be found in the Fountain Plaza during the morning, afternoon and evening. ''Final Fantasy Type-0 ''Final Fantasy Type-0 Post Card Book Eight is a young man who is a member of Class Zero, a group of students from the Peristylium Suzaku, the Magic Academy of the nation of Rubrum, that fight the invasion of Rubrum by the Milites Empire. As part of the resistance operation "Operation Apostle", he and his comrades seek to become the Agito, a messiah prophesied in ancient mythology to appear at the time of Finis, an apocalyptic calamity. After Alexander's summoning and the resulting deaths of Caetuna, Kurasame, and other students, Eight, Ace, Queen, and Rem visit their instructor's grave. Ace says that dwelling in sadness will not do them any good, and Eight replies that even so, they will not forget that the people who died were here and lived in this era. During the alternate ending caused by Arecia removing the crystals from Orience's history, Eight survives and is seen living a peaceful life with the rest of the members of Class Zero. He is seen pacing under a ledge, happily talking to himself about the fact that his and Cater's names are similar (with the Japanese pronunciation) and saying that they were made to be a pair. Suddenly, a tardy Cater appears above him and decides to jump down from the ledge as a means of a shortcut to get to her next class. She loses her balance in surprise upon noticing him and despite Eight saying that he will catch her, Cater falls on top of him, rendering both unconscious. In Battle Eight wields knuckles in battle and has a infighting battle style, which appears to integrate both kicks and punches. In his abilities marked as Styles, directional inputs with the control stick allows him to execute a variety of moves at no cost of the ability gauge. The player can also cancel Eight's attacks to make infinite combos as well as quickly maneuver to an opponent's side and gain extra damage for executing back attacks. Mixing all these will allow him to use his true potential. A downside to Eight's battle style is his range; as most of his attacks are close ranged, he will have a hard time trying to get close to long ranged enemies or reach airborne enemies. In addition, his MP pool is very low and his damaging special attacks consume a lot of the ability gauge. As compensation, Eight is extremely quick. Both his movement speed and attack speed are somewhat on par, or even better than that of fellow classmates Cater and Rem. Since his attacks are quickly executed, Eight is able to abuse the Kill Sight function like Machina. His safe gameplay is further augmented by the fact that Eight's body tends to step out before attacking, saving players the need to get close to their opponents. Eight's quick and aggressive battle style is highly suitable for players with an aggressive play style. Alongside Cater, he is an ideal character to use to solo a level with ground based enemies. With proper equipment and the addition of well-timed dodges and attacks, Eight can easily become a lethal force in the right hands. Stats Abilities Equipment Eight's exclusive accessory is the "Scriptures of Enlightenment" , which increases his Strength by 80, decreases all his magic stats by 40, and grants Auto Endure status. *Knuckle *Silver Knuckle *Killer Knuckle *Heavy Knuckle *Platinum Knuckle *Iron Fist *Red Glove *Metal Fist *Mythril Glove *Diamond Fist *Adamant Knuckle *Godhand *Master Fist *Goldfinger *Kaiser Knuckle *Demon Fist (Ultimate weapon) Other Appearances ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Eight appears as a Legend in ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. ''Final Fantasy Artniks ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Eight appears in the Japan-exclusive ''Final Fantasy-themed trading card game published by Square Enix. Gallery Etymology "Eight" is one of the trumps of a traditional set of playing cards. Trivia *Eight shares his Japanese voice actor with and from the series. *Eight's fighting style and his fainting animation are very similar to Zell Dincht from Final Fantasy VIII. *Before the complete release of Type-0, Eight's Form abilities were initially named with themes related to bodies of water and weather, before having their current themes of more spell orientated and dynamic phenomena. The only remaining unchanged form ability is Hurricane Kata. *Eight's hairstyle appears to be mostly mirror reflection with minor remodeling. *According to the Type-0 Novel, Eight wishes to become a competitive martial artist upon leaving Class Zero. References Category:Final Fantasy Type-0 Characters Category:Final Fantasy Agito Characters